


Ace of Wands

by mintcloud



Series: Arcanas [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Jongwoon hasn't seen his face ever since he became a vampire. Ryeowook is there to change that.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Arcanas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424638
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Ace of Wands

"Don't you ever wonder how you look like?" Jongwoon looks up to the ceiling, his arm slung around Ryeowook's body, holding him as close as possible. Ryeowook's taken aback for a second. His head, that as resting on Jongwoon's chest, moving up to look at his lovers face.

"What do you mean?" Ryeowook lets out a small giggle without taking his eyes off Jongwoon. It's then when Jongwoon realizes how dumb his question must've been but before he has the chance to say anything, Ryeowook shushes him. "You know, I can show you if you want."

Jongwoon raises one of his eyebrows and looks at Ryeowook smiling at him. He lets go of Jongwoon, who sits up in confusion as Ryeowook gets off the bed. He searches through his drawers as his shirt- or more like Jonwoon's -rides up his body exposing his blue striped boxers and smooth skin.

Ryeowook returns to him with sheets of paper and some drawing utensils, placing them on the bed. Jongwoon sits up straight and looks at Ryeowook with confusion in his eyes. "Are you planning to draw me?"

Ryeowook nods and sits down on the bed with his legs crossed, taking the paper between it and looking for a nice pencil. Jongwoon remembers how Ryeowook had told him that drawing was one of his past hobbies, that he had later given up for singing. Jongwoon has never seen any of his paintings but knowing Ryeowook, he's sure he must've been talented because there's nothing these gorgeous hands can't do. From playing instruments to baking to drawing, he knows it all.

Ryeowook tells him to sit still and he does as ordered, but curiosity gets him and he tries to look over Ryeowook onto his drawing sheets.

"I said stay still!" Ryeowook exclaims and holds the drawing close to his chest so that Jongwoon won't be able to see it. "Give me about a half-hour and I'm done."

Jongwoon sits back unenthusiastically and his lips form into a pout, making Ryeowook giggle. He tends back to his drawing and continues without saying a word. Jongwoon's watching Ryeowook as his eyebrows scrunch in concentration. There's a comfortable, warm feeling he gets from Ryeowook. As if his dead heart had started beating. His lips widen to a smile and it's like he's fallen in love all over again.

"Finished!" Ryeowook looks up from the paper and at Jongwoon with a smile on his face. He turns the paper around so Jongwoon can see it. Ryeowook's smile grows even wider as Jongwoon looks at the drawing astonished. 

He reaches out with one of his hands and takes the drawing to him for better inspection. Ryeowook slides closer to Jongwoon, never taking his eyes off him. "Is this... really me?" Jongwoon is overwhelmed. Not only was he right about Ryeowook's drawing skills, but being able to see his own face after so many years fills him up with happiness and he's unable to hide it.

Ryeowook nods as Jongwoon finally takes his eyes off the drawing and pulls Ryeowook closer into his arms. He's unsure of what to say, there's so many things running in his mind but not enough to form a sentence. He presses his lips on top of Ryeowook's head.

"I love you so much, did I ever tell you that?" It's the only thing Jongwoon can think to say, it's one thing he can always tell Ryeowook.

"Yes, but you can say it again," Ryeowook giggles as he looks up at him. Jongwoon's lips form a sly smirk and he leans down, biting Ryeowook's nose. Not too strong to hurt him, but strong enough to pierce the tips of his fangs into him. " _ Ouch! _ What was that?!"

Ryeowook bursts out laughing as a drip of blood rolls down his nose and Jongwoon kisses it away. "My way of showing affection."

Ryeowook laughs again and is about to ask him why he chose  _ that _ way of affection when Jongwoon leans down and seals their lips in a kiss. Ryeowook is smiling into it but Jongwoon let's go too soon for his liking. A tinge of guilt on his mind as he remembers he won't ever be able to draw Ryeowook and show him how cute and lovely he looks.

"Is something wrong?" Ryeowook ask confused at Jongwoon's sudden silence. 

"I can't draw," Jongwoon sighs and Ryeowook bursts out laughing again. He has to force himself to stop as Jongwoon looks at him with confusion on his face.

"I don't need a drawing of myself anyway," Ryeowook mutters. Knowing what Jongwoon meant without directly telling him. He places his head on Jongwoon's shoulder while closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep in Jongwoon's comfortable embrace. "As long as you're by my side, I have no intention of needing to know how I look like."

Jongwoon's lips form into a pout, he wants Ryeowook to know what he looks like, how attractive and cute he is, and he wants to repay his kind deed with another even if it's not needed. Jongwoon takes the sheets of paper, making Ryeowook lift his head of him. Jongwoon starts sketching his face, in the best way possible.

He's done in less than half the time as Ryeowook was and shows the drawing to him. 

"Do I really look like that?" Ryeowook giggles as he sees the drawing, if he would've guessed, he would've said this was a drawing from a middle-grade school kid, but he doesn't tell Jongwoon about it.

"No-No! You look way better than this I just can't draw! Your cheekbones are really sharp, you have really pretty eyes, one double-lid and one monolid, you're lips are nice and full and perfect to kiss. Then there's-"

Ryeowook interrupts him by connecting Jongwoon's lips with his own. Ryeowook's the first to break it this time with a smile on his face. "I love it either way," He places one of his hand on Jongwoon's face and kisses him again. It's moments later when Jongwoon realizes he's talking about the drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ace of Wands:
> 
> Upright: Inspiration, power, creation, beginnings, potential.  
> Reversed: Delays, lack of motivation, weighed down.


End file.
